


She’s not my protector

by VeoroNikAWinX



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeoroNikAWinX/pseuds/VeoroNikAWinX
Summary: “She’s not my protector. I don’t need someone protecting me especially from you.”- I finally remember how to speak and he is surely enjoying the show.“I think you might have to reconsider that.”- he says smirking and Stella finally had enough off him
Relationships: Bloom/Riven (Winx Club), Bloom/Sky (Winx Club), Bloom/Stella (Winx Club)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I will update as soon as I can.

«You are so lost it’s incredible.”- I turn my head to find the voice of a stranger that called me. Well, I supposed that he called me. Turning around, I meet a slightly older blond guy with mesmerising blue eyes staring into mine. I raise my head slightly so I can actually see his face and not just his shoulders. He’s so tall. 

“I’m good thanks.”- I reply with a small smile and he snorts.

“Sure you are. Just for your confirmation, that hall over there where you are going to, that’s the specialist house. Yours, fairies house is the opposite way.”- I send him a short smile trying my hardest not to roll my eyes at him. 

“I totally knew that. I was just taking a stroll around campus. I’m waiting for Stella. Do you know her by any chance?”- his face hardened and his jaw visibly clenched. 

“Uhm. Yes I know her. She should be around here somewhere. Oh, there. By the gates.”- we turned back to the fairy’s house and I see basically the copy of this guy just female. Blond hair, blue eyes, tall as hell. Are they related? 

“Thanks.”- I say and turn my huge luggage around. Suddenly I don’t feel much weight as I hear the boy grunt. He helped me to move the luggage the right way. 

“Got it, you are a helper here.” - I make a joke as he smiles.

“Sort of. I’m Sky by the way.”- now, not stranger hands me his hand. I gladly accept it .

“Alright. You’d better go. Stella can get impatient just like you did.”- he nudged me and with that we left. Oh shit. I haven’t told him my name. He is long gone with some other second years I presumed hugging each other. I stroll back to that Stella girl who looked impatient now even more. 

I walk towards the girl suddenly feeling intimidated and she smirks as I come closer to her. 

“And you must be Bloom? I’m your mentor for the day. The name is Stella.”- the girl introduced herself in a thick British accent. 

“Hi. Sorry, I wondered off.”- I apologised and she smirks again looking up and down my body. Is she checking me out? Why do I suddenly feel so nervous? 

“Shall we start? I only have fifteen minutes until the break ends. So, this is the great hall where we meet each morning for briefings and roll calls. We sit with our suite, so you will be sitting there, by the window.”- she began the tour without delay and I took my time to take in the great spaces and rooms filled with students chattering away. 

“Oh god.”- I say as I crouch down when something shiny strikes my way. It was just inches away from my face but it got stuck just small distance away. I look around trying to find the joker to see Stella holding the shiny thing with her hands. She fired the shiny ball at some guy who was laughing. 

“That is Riven. Ignore him, like I always do and he’ll piss off. He’s just interested in your reaction. Let’s continue.”- I nod trying to get myself back together as we walk past this guy. I try not to gag as I walk by.. He definitely smells like weed, or meth. Not sure as I’m not on anything. I haven’t even tried alcohol yet. 

“So you’re the new girl. You know, you’re kind of late to the party.”- I stop when he addresses me. Stella sighs. Before I could turn around and say something to this douchebag Stella pushes me behind her back and stands too close to Riven. 

“Don’t tempt me Riven. I’m giving a tour and you’re in my way.”- she spoke in a bitchy tone and the boys near by took some steps back and gulped. Why are they suddenly so scared of her? Something I should know? 

“Oh the new girl got herself a protector. Not fair.”- he still spoke directly to me looking over Stella’s shoulder. What’s his problem? 

“She’s not my protector. I don’t need someone protecting me especially from you.”- I finally remember how to speak and he is surely enjoying the show. 

“I think you might have to reconsider that.”- he says smirking and Stella finally had enough off him before pushing the guy onto the floor. While he fell, the water bottle in his hands that was open spilled all over his jeans which looked like he peed him self. 

“I’ll deal with you later Riv. Let’s go Bloom.”- she almost orders me as she takes me by my elbow and drags me away from the scene. I shake her hand off my shoulder. 

“Thank you Stella for helping me.”- she said in sarcastic voice as I chuckle. 

“For your information I didn’t ask for help. I could have handle him just fine on my own. So, where are we now?”- i ask trying to change the subject. She sighs, deciding that it’s for the best. 

“We are about to walk into the right wing which is where all the lectures happen. Here is where we practice magic, here is physics, chemistry and biology labs. We need to take at leas two sciences connected to our power. What is yours?” - Stella continues with her explanation and stops as she waits for my answer. 

“Uhm. Fire.”- I reply for some reason stuttering. Why do I find her so intimidating? 

“So you will need to take Physics and Chem. You are most likely to have Miss Dowling and Miss Grizelda as your teachers. Now let’s go, I’ll show you the dining hall.”- she drags me further down the halls which I find quite lengthy. 

And after another ten minutes our tour is over. We finish by Miss Dowling’s office as she asked me to come here after we finish. 

“So. I’ll see you around. It was a pleasure meeting you.”- she finishes and wanders back to lessons as the bell has rang about five minutes ago. I stand nervously in front of the door not sure what to do. 

The room that I’m has another desk, chair and a computer which surprises me. Maybe they even have WiFi here? It’s not that bad at the end. Taking a deep breath I knock on the wooden door that read Miss Dowling - head mistress of Alfea. 

“Come in Bloom.”- i furrow my eyebrows but walk in. Entering the office I am hit with a strange smell. It’s almost familiar. The place is filled with books, papers lying everywhere and other miscellaneous things you can find the office. What catches my attention is the globe standing on the desk. 

“How was your tour?”- she asked while preparing some tea. She instructs me to sit down opposite of her and I do as I’m told. 

“Alright. Uhm. I don’t want to come off rude or anything, but why did you insist that I come here? What happened that night? More importantly, can it happen again?”- i ask an older woman who looked in her mid thirties. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail slash small braids. She is wearing tight light blue trousers with white blouse and the same light blue coloured blazer. She sighs before sitting down and offering me a mug of freshly made black tea.

“As I’ve told you before Bloom, you are a special young girl. This is a place for special people like you. Everyone you see around here can do similar things to you. You’ve met Stella already. She is a light fairy. You are a fire fairy. You can control fire just like Stella can control light.”- I listened carefully to what she said as I did needed the answers. Everything happened so fast, I didn’t have the chance to ask her then. 

“Only I don’t have control over my powers, as you call them. I almost killed my parents.”- I speak quietly at the memory. Her face became stricter.

“Almost. But you haven’t killed them. That’s a good sign. Here, you will learn about how to control your inner fire. Slowly, but you will.”- what does she mean by slowly?

“What exactly do you mean by slowly?”- I asked carefully.

“Our program of teaching is designed to make sure everyone is safe and sound. We don’t want any incidence to happen. As of that night. All I can say for now is that emotions affect your power. You felt angry so you let your anger grow more and more. You will need to learn how to control emotions too. For now that’s all I can say to you I’m afraid. Calumn will walk you to your suite.”- what? Is that all? She can’t be serious? 

“That’s not enough. I need more answers. I need better explanation.” - I am confused by how calm she is. She knows I’m well capable of lighting this whole room on fire. 

“The answers will come with time. By the way, you live with four other girls and your roommate is Stella.”- I gape at her. She’s loosing her mind.

“I thought I would live alone. I don’t want to put four innocent lives in danger!” - I remember our conversation where I begged her to let me live on my own somewhere in the basement. 

“Not anymore. Plus, it will be a motivating factor to control your self. Go to your room now. Here’s your timetable by the way.”- she hands me a neatly folded paper and I scowl at her. If she finds one day that the school is burnt down, it will be her fault.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh yes. He is the prince of Eraklyon. I’m the heir to the throne of Solaria as well.”- I stare at my new friend, I guess, in disbelief. The first two people I meet in the school are prince and princess of actual kingdoms, like queen Elizabeth the second.

Here I am, standing at the front door of the Winx suite. In this room I will be spending most of my time for the next month and a half. I get a glimpse of the girls name's written by the door in their own handwriting I guess . Aisha, Terra, Musa and Stella. I take a deep breath and knock on the door. When no one answers I let myself in. 

"Hello? Anyone here?" - I call out nervously standing in the doorway. All hear is silence. No one is here probably because it is still lesson time. As I walk inside, I notice different pictures on the walls of different rooms. Probably the girls family's and friends. Realization hits me. I haven't brought even one photo of my family. I haven't even contacted them yet. But first, I need to find Stella's room as this is where I will be living. Hopefully she won't be upset by it. I go past Terra's and Musa's room and someone called Aisha, who has a single room. Lucky her. Finally, at the end I see Stella written in cursive, highlighted with yellow underneath and hearts all over the signature. I knock again to make sure it is free. No one replies and I come in. 

Oh my god, this room is a mess. The bed is covered in textbooks, make up and even underwear. Her wardrobe looks like it had a bomb in it. All the designer clothes are carelessly lying around the floor, from Louis Vuitton hand bags, to Gucci flip flops. Damn, this girl is rich. I also spot the newest version of iMac on her desk covered in dust and sticky notes. What catches my attention are the posters of boy bands. More specifically, Liam from One Direction is the closest to her desk. His face is covered with pink hearts and even has a sign where it says "future husband". We'll see about that. Liam is mine. Always has been. 

The desks are in front of the huge window and are connected, so it is one big desk through the whole wall. I can see physics and chemistry textbook lying around open on chapter 3. I will have a lot of catching up to do. The beds are by the desks, close to the walls. On my bed I can see Stella's bra's, panties and even socks. I cringe my face knowing that I will have to move them from there. Maybe I can just wait until she comes back? I wouldn't be happy to know someone was touching my clothes. Glancing at her time table I see that technically she has a free after this lesson. I will wait for her and ask to move the clothes. 

To fill the time I decide to call my parents as this place actually has WiFi. I press on the video call on our group chat and within seconds they answer.

"Hey baby. How are you? How was your flight?" - I smile at my mom who seems to be extremely worried. To be honest, this is my first time in sixteen years when I am away from my parents and home. 

"Hello guys. Everything went fine. I'm just settling into my new room. Are you alright? How is the cleaning up going?" - I explain and my mom sighs. Wow, she's never been so worried about me. My parents glare at me as they don't like talking about something bad that happened in the past. I just need to know that they are alright. 

"We are all good. Our neighbors came to help so we sorted things out quicker than expected. How is your room? Have you got a roommate?" - my mom quickly changes the subject and I notice that she is rubbing her arm where burned marks are. I gulp. It's me who caused all of this. 

"Oh. Uhm, yes. Her name is Stella. She gave me a tour earlier. The room is quite big. Although I wouldn't show it now as it is a mess. Maybe later today?" - I smile softly as I see all clothes on the ground and even on my bed. I made sure nothing of this mess can be in the video call. 

"Mom, dad. I have to go now. Someone has come back from classes." - I say suddenly as I hear the front door being open. We say goodbye and decide to chat later today. I was about to stand up when the door to my room opens. Stella is standing in the doorway, hands full of books and folders. 

"Oh my god. What the hell are you doing in my room?" - she asks shocked and I am taken back. I stand up from the bed and step aside. She is still glaring at me waiting for an explanation.

"Sorry. I was told by headmistress that I will be living here with you. I thought you knew.”- I explain quickly as she presses her hand to her heart. 

“What do you mean? I’ve had a deal with Miss Dowling about my own room. There must be a mistake.” - Stella furrowed her eyebrows as she eyes me. 

“I was actually waiting for you to ask if you could move some of your things from my bed?”- I ask nervously due to the tension in the room. She surely is surprised by me having to live with her. She rolls her eyes, dropping textbooks on the bed and picks up her underwear from mine. I stare out of the window and hum to my self as she sorts out her clothes. 

“Sorry about the mess. I don’t get much visitors usually. Here you go.”- she says as she finishes cleaning up. I thank her and open my suitcase. I take out only the necessary things like a note book, pencil case and my iPad. I study my time table to find that I have chemistry class in ten minutes in lab 3. I’m sure Stella showed me where the labs were. Somewhere in the right wing I recall? 

Somehow I feel like someone is staring at me. When I raise my head I meet her blue eyes staring at mine. I gulp finding it strange that she is just staring and not even trying to hide it. 

“Why are you here?”- she suddenly asks and I’m taken back. I furrow my eyebrows and put my time table on the bed. 

“It’s complicated and I don’t like to talk about it. Especially with people who I’ve just met.”- I reply too quickly. I don’t want any rumours going around saying that I tried to kill my parents. 

“Well. Whatever your reason is, I hope you will like it here. Plus, I’m not a stranger anymore. Remember? I saved you from Riven a few hours ago.”- she said with a smirk and I chuckle.

“If you remember, I didn’t ask for help. And I made it pretty clear to your brother as well.”- she furrowed her eyebrows when I mention brother.

“The guy with blond hair and blue eyes. Basically your copy. If I remember correctly his name is Sky?”- I give a brief description and she laughs. 

“He’s not my brother and we aren’t related. We were in a relationship though. What were you talking about?”- she explains after she finished with laughing. 

“Oh, nothing much. He just tried to help me as well. Why are you suddenly so interested in what he says to me?”- I question, smirking at her as she clears her throat. 

“Just curious. He doesn’t usually talk with the first years. He is the prince after all.”- I raise my eyebrows.

“You’re joking? A Prince? Like a real prince of some kind of kingdom?”- I am really curious now. He didn’t look like a prince to me. 

“Oh yes. He is the prince of Eraklyon. I’m the heir to the throne of Solaria as well.”- I stare at my new friend, I guess, in disbelief. The first two people I meet in the school are prince and princess of actual kingdoms, like queen Elizabeth the second. 

“Anyway. The bell should ring soon. Will you be alright in finding your way or do you need help?”- I glare at her and shake my head while she struggles not to laugh. Why does everyone assume that I need help? I grab my book bag with all the stuff in it and walk out of the room, saying by to the princess.

You are going to be alright Bloom. Just trust your intuition and you won’t get lost


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can help you if you want. I’ll teach you how not to be afraid of loosing control. If you do, I will teach you how to deal with it. Only if you want to, of course.”- I felt Stella’s hot breath on the back of my neck making goosebumps appear on my back. Her tongue suddenly licked my neck which made me flinch. 
> 
> “Teach me then.”

This is totally not a great start. I’m already late by five minutes and I have no clue where I am. Yes I got lost. I should have asked Stella for help but I have embarrassed myself enough in front of her already. I look around desperately trying to find at least one human being, or a fairy for that matter. My eyes lit up when I hear someone talking and I practically run to the voice. 

I turn around the corner to find young looking female who is also a red haired. She looks about my age and is wearing dark jeans with dark blue shirt, along with a leather jacket that is too big for her. She says bye to some guy and I call for her. She turns around.

“Sorry to interrupt but do you know by any chance where lab 3 is?”- I ask hoping that she knows. She smiles softly before replying.

“Ah. So you’re the new girl everyone is talking about. I’m Beatrix. And yes, I know where lab 3 is. I’m heading there actually. At least I will have an excuse as to why I’m late.”- I send her a nervous smile and she leads the way in a completely opposite direction. 

“I’m Bloom by the way.”- I say suddenly forgetting to introduce myself. 

“Oh I know. Everyone knows. You’re a fire fairy right?”- I gulp and nod. Great. Everyone knows me already. I just don’t know them. And I pray to God that they don’t know my story. After three minutes or so we come to the right wing and Beatrix comes inside without even knocking. Bold move.

“Excuse me Miss Grizelda. I was showing the new girl how to get here.”- she says when a woman with dark brown hair looks at us annoyed that we have interrupted her mid sentence. She pushes her glasses up her nose and clears her throat when whispers start to spread in the hall. Fuck. This is so embarrassing. I’m never going to be late to class ever again. 

“Sit down Beatrix. Bloom, come here for a second.”- she says in a stern voice and Beatrix nods at me reassuringly. I walk to Miss Grizelda and she hands me new Chemistry textbook and something about course information leaflet or something like that. She also gives me a huge blue binder where I can store all the handouts in. I thank her and she glances over to the class trying to find a space for me. 

“You can sit with Sky. He is over there.”- oh god. He is also in this class. I nod and walk to the third row in the middle seat. He looks excited to see me. That’s strange.

“Alright, where were we? Oh right. The Avogadro constant.”- the teacher continues with her lecture and students slowly resume their note taking. Well, some do. Not Sky. He is still stealing some glances my way. I really try to concentrate on what she is saying and taking notes to review later, but when someone is constantly staring at you, its not that easy. 

“Something wrong?”- I finally gather my confidence to ask and he indeed looks taken back by my question. He smiles to himself and chuckles. 

“Nothing. Just remembered our last talk about how you didn’t need any help. Yet you ask Beatrix to show your way. You have a strong personality I see.”- he finally explains what’s been bothering him this whole time and I struggle not to roll my eyes at him. 

“Are you keep going to assume that I need help?”- he chuckled, shaking his head a little. 

“Also. Thank you for informing me that you are the Prince. Would be nice to know it from you, not from other people.”- his silliness disappears and he looks at me. 

“I wanted to tell you. Honestly. But I don’t want you to treat me as a prince. Sorry you found it out that way.”- he explained and I nod understandably. The rest of the lesson we spent in silent, not wanting to be told of by Miss Grizelda. After 2 hours of “fun” I left the building alone. Somehow I remembered where the dining hall was. I grabbed some take away’s with rice, potatoes and an apple, and went back to my room. For some reason I don’t like eating when there are a lot of new people staring at me. Rarely I go to the restaurant in California as well. 

I walk upstairs and eat my lunch alone in my room, watching random YouTube videos. Once finished, I throw the leftovers in the bin not because the food wasn’t good, but as I don’t like eating much. 

Walking out of my room I walk to the bathroom to wash my hands and freshen up. As I did so, the door opened and a dark skinned girl walked inside. 

“Hello. I think you might be in the wrong room.”- she eyes me suspiciously before standing by the other sink next to me. 

“Oh sorry. I’m Bloom. I’m living in Stella’s room from today. I have just arrived.”- I explained as the girl nodded. 

“In that case, hi. I’m Aisha.”- she hugs me and continues doing her business. 

“You might be the only person that hasn’t heard about me.”- I laugh a bit but she shakes her head.

“I have actually. I just didn’t know you would be leaving in our suite. How do you find Stella? She can be quite rough and straight forward sometimes, so don’t take it personal.”- my hope vanished. Even she knows. Rumours spread fast here. 

“She was lovely actually. Although she was kind of surprised when she found out I was going to live with her. I completely understand and don’t blame her. Miss Dowling hides a lot from me as well, so it’s not a surprise you didn’t know I would be coming.”- I explained and she seems confused. It makes me think that Stella is unusually kind to me, unlike to other people. 

We chat for a bit in the common room before the end of lunchtime. She is so friendly. In addition to that, she is an athlete, a morning person and an over achiever. Binge watching tv shows is one of her favourite hobbies. Name any tv show and she has watched it. Basically, a complete opposite of me. 

“It was nice meeting you. Give me your phone number so I can add you to our suite group chat. Let’s go to theory and magic practice together?”- I nod and give her my phone number. A minute later she ads me to the group. Nothing much is going on here but it looks like the girls also heard about some new girl. It seems that they are intrigued and wanted Stella to say something about me more. That’s how rumours spread. Aisha smiles shyly and we collect our things and she walks me outside. 

Wow. It is so cold outside today. Probably three degrees or something. I’m a fire fairy and can’t even warm myself up. Pathetic, I know. 

“So, here we meet up to practice and improve our power skills. Miss Dowling is a great teacher. Much better than Miss Grizelda. The guy standing by her is her assistant, Calumn. He helps her out with setting the lessons up and paper work. Let’s sit here. Musa and Terra should come soon.”- Aisha briefs me on the class and what’s ahead of me. Suddenly I become really scared and nervous. 

“Wait. You saying that I will have to use magic here?”- I ask hoping that the answer is not what I think. She looks at me with “are you dumb or joking” expression. 

“Uhm. Yes. We have to practice our magic every day to improve. It’s nothing to worry about. Plus, Miss Dowling gives great directions. You’ll be fine. Just trust positive emotions and everything should work out good.”- she explained as she noticed that I genuinely was panicking. I haven’t used my magic since the incident at my parents. 

“Hey girl. How’s life?”- I jump when I hear unknown female voice behind me. The girl looks quite chubby but her face is extremely cute. She looks older than the rest though.

“Good. Terra, this is Bloom. Our new suite mate. She is sharing a room with Stella.”- I smile at the girl who looks surprised but pleased at the same time. She gives me a hug and says hello. 

“It’s so nice finally meeting you. I’ve heard that you just came here?”- she asks and I reply. 

“Yes. This morning. Stella gave me a tour.” - I say and quickly gaze over the public trying to find the light fairy. Ah. There she is. Talking with some of the specialists. Is she flirting? Surely she is. Look at that wink, and hair curling. Wait. Why is that bothering me? I shake my head slightly and look the other way. 

“Oh. Bloom, this is Musa. I share a room with her. She is an empath, and can easily read your mind. I’m an earth fairy by the way.”- Terra explains as another mid height girl with dark hair sits by our side. We say hello to each other, and suddenly I don’t feel like I’m about to die. She smiles at me.

“Did you do that?”- she nods and the girls look quizzically at us. 

“You were panicking so I thought I would numb that feeling to help. If you don’t want to I will stop.”- but I shake my head. It’s better this way. Finally, Stella joins our group after hugging the boys, but sits further away than the others. 

“Hello everyone. Today we will learn something about control. It is key when using magic.”- the lesson started and went fairly quickly. Although I did grew even more impatient, scared and colder with every second. 

“Mind, thoughts, emotions. It’s not easy to control but when you master this skill, you might help a significant other.”- I stared completely stunned when Miss Dowling started to call fairies one by one. Musa was controlling her emotions like a god. Then went Aisha. She did excellent. Separating single water drops one by one and then connecting them back together. Terra was next. Honestly, she has an incredible gift of giving life to organisms. She grew a flower from a vessel out of thin air in like seconds.

Then it was Stella’s turn. With confidence that I didn’t see in others, she didn’t even touch the vessel. Closing her eyes, and opening them, she connected them with mine. I felt at peace. Relaxed. And the next second, in Stella’s hands appeared a rainbow which she could easily control. Her eyes never left mine. 

“Very well done Stella. Next. Fire.”- she asked me to stand up, and with shaky steps, I walked to the centre. Suddenly, all the eyes were on me, but I tried to focus on the vessel and on positive emotions. 

“Push past your doubts. Trust your emotions.”- Miss Dowling instructed as she noticed it wasn’t working as well as the others did. I took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on my family. Gripping the vessel tightly, only few small sparks appeared. I tried again but nothing worked. Whispers filled the circle again, making me even more nervous. I felt a bit of power and some sparks coming up again, but when they wanted to grow stronger, I removed my hands. I don’t want to hurt these people. 

“It’s not working. Can you please just move on.”- I say in a shaky voice and Miss Dowling let’s me take a seat. The rest of the lesson went in a blur. Everyone got to show their powers. Even Beatrix with her air, and electrical properties. Now, that is cool. 

“I know it’s hard, to spark your magic through.”- I suddenly hear Stella’s voice. She is behind me, and I can feel the heat in my neck. 

“I can help you if you want. I’ll teach you how not to be afraid of loosing control. If you do, I will teach you how to deal with it. Only if you want to, of course.”- I felt Stella’s hot breath on the back of my neck making goosebumps appear on my back. Her tongue suddenly licked my neck which made me flinch. 

“Teach me then.”- I reply after I get my thoughts together and I can feel her smirking behind me. 

“Good girl.”- she replies and moves herself further away from me. What the hell just happened?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I get it Bloom, you are scared. It is normal to feel scared. What is not normal is to let this fear stop you from using your power. Your power is a gift. A gift that not many people have. That’s why we are here. To learn control. So get your ass up and stand in the circle. I will be here the whole time in case you will need a break.”- she spoke with such an enthusiasm and care, I never thought she could speak like that. So, I stand up and follow her instructions. Please don’t harm her. My inner self speaks to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back. Online school was killing lots of my time. But now I have a week off so expect more chapters coming soon

After our little chat, Stella has disappeared in the public, and left me completely bewildered. What the hell just happened? Okay. First of all. She offered help. Again. But on the other hand she is a second year and has a lot more experience after all. Shaking my head I find Aisha who is talking to Terra about homework that Miss Dowling set us.

“You ready to go?”- I nod and we walk back to our dorms. The classes are over and we have free time until about six pm; that’s when the dinner starts. Apparently, all the meals are compulsory and you have to make sure that either Miss Dowling, Miss Grizelda, Or Calumn sees you. They have to make sure that you’re on campus and not somewhere in the centre of Magix getting drunk. Musa has already informed of such incidents, one of them involving Stella actually. 

Back in my room, I don’t find Stella anywhere and decide to crack on with homework. This one is easy as it is only to do with theory. Magic in practice is what I really struggle with. 

“Hey. Wanna go to dinner?”- after a few hours Musa walked into my room. I agreed and started to put all my stuff away and walking with her. We shortly joined the other girls in the dining hall. Stella is still nowhere to be seen. Maybe she was messing with me and actually doesn’t want to help? 

“You okay? You seem kind of nervous?”- Musa suddenly asks and I decide it’s better to act normal. Especially with an empath breathing against my neck right here. 

“Oh, yeah. Fine. Just don’t like this soup.”- I reply explain. The girls look at me strangely all at the same time with the same expressions and only then I notice that I don’t have any soup on my tray. I giggle nervously and brush it off saying that I’m tired. Finally, Stella appears one minute before six thirty. Miss Dowling eyes her suspiciously as she sends her a bitchy smile. She strides along the tables and stops, right in front of me.

“You ready?”- she whispers and I’m baffled. 

“What? Now?”- I ask in a whisper trying not to get attention from the girls who are already eyeing us suspiciously. She nods and I decide that it’s better to start now to get over with. 

“Girls I need to talk with Stella about something. See you later yeah?”- I ask and the girls wish a lovely evening. Well. That was easier than I thought it would be.

As we are walking to the exit, Miss Dowling stops Stella. She looks at her in a knowing look and before she could say anything Stella does so first.

“I already ate.”- she explains and with slight hesitation she lets us go. Miss Grizelda’s strict look follows us till we disappear from her view. 

Walking down the hall, Stella takes a turn to the right and we are at the main entrance of Alfea. Are we going outside? Where is she taking me? 

“Hold on a second. I need to grab the book and probably some pens and paper.”- I stop when I realise that I’m not even prepared for a full on lesson right now. She snorts and turns around.

“This is your problem Bloom. You can’t think your way into magic. Trust me, I’ve tried. You need to feel it, not think it. Come.”- she explains and with a sigh we continue walking. Here, in Ireland it gets quite cold in the evenings and I’m only wearing my twenty one pilots shirt and jeans with converse. 

Within few minutes I realise where we are going once we get to closer to the edge. 

“We are going to the Stone Circle aren’t we? Isn’t it forbidden to go there without any supervision? Especially later in the day”- I ask cautiously as she smirks. 

“Well. I’m your supervisor for now. I am a second year student who is offering you more practice lessons. I don’t see any problem with that.”- she twists the situation so it actually doesn’t seem illegal. Rolling my eyes at her I take deep breath knowing that I will have to summon my powers now. Maybe I should tell her true reason why I can’t do this? 

Finally, we are at the stone circle and I stop whilst she walks straight to the vessel, thinking I’m right behind her. She turns around to find me nowhere near her and furrows her eyebrows. 

“Common. We don’t have all day.”- she nudges me playfully but I shake my head. 

“I can’t. I don’t want to hurt you Stella.”- I finally say and it seems like she is not entirely sure what I mean. She walks back to me and we sit at the stone kind of benches where we sat earlier today. 

“I’m not sure I understand what you mean Bloom. Can you explain to me everything from the start?”- she asks gently sliding closer, our shoulders brushing against each other but I pay no mind to it. 

“Well. It’s complicated. You know, forget it. Thank you for trying to help me but I think I should go.”- I stop myself from saying to much knowing that this story will be out to the whole school tomorrow. However, when I try to leave, I feel Stella’s arms wrapping around my waist bringing me back down. She stares at me impatiently and I decide that it’s now or never. 

“My powers first shown themselves a few days ago. It all started with another argument with my mom; we don’t get on with each other well. That night I got extremely angry. I couldn’t control myself or my emotions, let alone the fire. My parents got almost burned to death because of me. I tried to kill my parents all because of one stupid argument. Miss Dowling found me in the garage a few hours later. She promised to teach me control and how to protect myself from everyone else if I come here. I haven’t used my magic since then and do not wish to do so anytime soon.”- I finished the summary of what happened and Stella looks at me understandingly, which is strange. Isn’t she going to laugh and make fun of me? 

“I get it Bloom, you are scared. It is normal to feel scared. What is not normal is to let this fear stop you from using your power. Your power is a gift. A gift that not many people have. That’s why we are here. To learn control. So get your ass up and stand in the circle. I will be here the whole time in case you will need a break.”- she spoke with such an enthusiasm and care, I never thought she could speak like that. So, I stand up and follow her instructions. Please don’t harm her. My inner self speaks to me. 

I stand in the exact same spot where I stood today in the afternoon. I place my hands on the vessel and was about to start the process when Stella stops me. I raise my eyebrows at her.

“I’m the instructor and you are the student. I haven’t said anything yet. Now. Stand still and close your eyes.”- I look at her with an “are you serious” face. Yeah, like that’s actually going to work but her look hardens and all I have to do is obey her. I put my arms by my sides and close my eyes waiting for her next command. 

“Now. Take a deep breath and try to find the fire that is burning deep inside of you. Find that warmth.”- she instructed and I tried to focus. However, my focus went out of the window when I felt her hands wandering under my shirt. I let out a gasp and want to shake her off but she presses me closer to her front. 

“Breathe. I’m just trying to help.”- she explained and for some unknown reason I allowed her to continue. Her hands painfully slowly roamed under my shirt, her nails scratching my toned stomach making me groan. 

“You’re not helping me this way. I’m loosing focus Stella.”- I manage to croak out but it seems like she’s not even listening to me. 

“Did I say you could open your eyes? Close them.”- she spoke strictly when she noticed that I am looking around to make sure no one is here spying on us. Sighing I close them, just hoping that she knows what she’s doing. 

“Feel the heat. It’s probably somewhere near my hands now. Can you feel it?”- the blond rasped into my ear, her hot breath tickling the back of my neck. I did feel heat. But it has got nothing to do with magic. More like with her hands though so it is all useless. I gasp when she pressed her nails into my stomach again.

“I asked you a question Bloom. Can you feel it?”- she spoke more sharply and bossy with every second. I’m sure she is enjoying herself right now. 

“Yes.”- I reply and this is the best I can do right now. I’m too overwhelmed by all the emotions I’m feeling right now. Love, lust, fear, power. It’s all so complicated. Suddenly, I feel this fire starting to grow into something bigger and Stella noticed it straight away. 

“Put your hands on the vessel Bloom. Now.”- she spoke quickly and I did as she told. Her hands moved higher to my chest and stayed there. It looked like she was hugging me, her face pressed to my shoulders watching me carefully. The next second the vessel lights up with fire that shocks both of us. I did it. We did it. A few moments we stared at the fire enjoying the warmth it brought until I felt letting the control go. Small fire in the vessel grew bigger and stronger so I proceed to remove my hands as quickly as possible only to find that I couldn’t. 

Stella put her hands above mine not letting them move. I grew more frightened with every second and she sure could feel it.

“Let me go. Stella.”- I whimper trying to get out of her grip but she didn’t. 

“Focus on your breathing Bloom. This is a crucial step with control. Bloom, calm down. I’m right here.”- I could hardly hear or understand her instructions at this point. All I feel is fear. Fear of hurting her. All the love and lust before were long gone. 

“Please. I don’t want to hurt you.”- I say in almost a whisper as I still struggle out of her grip. And then everything blew up. The fire went completely out of control. No matter how hard I tried to make it stop it didn’t. It grew stronger and stronger. Almost like it was feeding off my fear. 

However, Stella is still determined to make things work. She doesn’t understand that she’s the one in danger here. Just before the fire manages to escape the vessel and pour out on to the grass, I finally manage to throw Stella off me and the fire dies away. I stand there leaning against Stella’s body for support and she slowly sits me down on the grass. All the memories of the burned house and my injured parents flash back. 

“You did good. We need to work on your emotions though. Let’s try again.”- she says but I stop her. 

“No way I’m doing this again Stella. I’m done. It’s too much for me.”- before she can catch me I climb of her and run back to school, trying to prevent myself from breaking down. I’m never using my magic ever again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where’s your protector now sweetheart? No one is going to help you. You’re all alone with us here. No one else.”- I close my eyes in fear when his lips brush against my cheek. He reeks of alcohol and smoke.

I’ve been running for a while now, not even sure from who since Stella wasn’t following me. I just kept running from myself I guess. My emotions are all over the place. On one hand I do appreciate what Stella said that my power is a gift. I should use to it’s full extent and be proud of it. However, some part of me is withstanding to open up to this gift and feel it’s whole potential. Whenever I try to figure it out, I get more lost in the process, and more confused. 

With that in mind, I decide to take a break and sit on one of the benches in the park. I look around and find boarding houses long way away. They’re like on the other end of the field. Breathing in fresh air is so relaxing and calming. I need this sensation right now more than ever. 

Groaning, I run a hand through my hair trying to collect my shit together. God, Stella must think that I’m a total psychopath. She was trying to help and I just ran away from her, like I always do. I run when the road gets tougher. I sit for a while trying to work out what is wrong with me until I hear a familiar voice. Almost like I’ve heard it before somewhere.

“And what might a pretty fairy like you be doing here all alone so late?”- raspy male voice cuts through silence. Gulping I raise my head to find one of the specialists standing right in front of me. He wore sneakers, black jeans with chains hanging from his waist, black leather jacket and dark grey T-shirt. In his mouth he held a cigarette. Oh god. It’s Riven. 

I inhale sharply and proceed to stand up and leave as I don’t want any trouble with him, especially now. However, when I try he catches my wrists and pushes me back down. 

“Don’t touch me.”- I say for some reason in a whisper and he chuckled darkly at my plea. 

“Oh Riven, please. Don’t scare this poor girl so much. She looks like a lost kitten.”- I flinch when I hear Beatrix’s voice behind me. Her fingers drum on my back, as she scratches her nails along it, making me flinch. How did she get here? Was she here the whole time? 

“I don’t want any trouble. Let’s just forget we met and go our separate ways.”- I try to talk to them but when you have two drunk and wasted teenagers it’s completely useless. Suddenly, Riven’s hand griped onto my thigh tightly which made me gasp. His breath hit my neck which made goosebumps appear all over my body. 

“Where’s your protector now sweetheart? No one is going to help you. You’re all alone with us here. No one else.”- I close my eyes in fear when his lips brush against my cheek. He reeks of alcohol and smoke. I hear Beatrix giggling behind me and she walks around the bench, before sitting on my thighs. 

“What should we do with her Be? I’ve got so many possibilities.”- he rasped and inhaled more smoke. However, instead of exhaling it normally, he grabbed my face and blew it in my mouth. I had to force myself not to gag or throw up right there. Although, if I did it would take him off me probably. 

“You like that pretty fairy?”- he mocked and all I could do was whimper. Can’t they just leave me alone? What have I done to them to treat me like this?

“I’m sure you’ll enjoy this just as much as we do.”- spoke Beatrix and started to lean closer to my lips. Oh fuck. 

However, just before she could press her lips onto mine, she’s thrown off me a few meters away. Next came Riven who flew high up in the air before falling down in the lake near us. 

“You okay?”- Stella’s voice broke the tension and now I could see her standing in front of me, worried look plastered on her face. 

“I think so. Thank you.”- I reply stuttering as I look around to see where two of my classmates flown off to. Riven is busy trying to swim back to the shore while Beatrix is laying on the ground motionless. She hasn’t killed her has she? 

“Common. We should get back to school. Miss Dowling is doing her cheks now so we are already in trouble. It’s past ten pm.”- she offered me a hand which I reluctantly took. We were about to leave back to school only to hear Riven’s voice again. Oh god. 

“Leaving already? The fun is just getting started.”- Stella tensed and took my arm in hers before turning around. What I did not expect is for him to take out his two swords and point at us. Has he completely gone mad? I seek some sort of hope in Stella that she knows what to do in these kinds of situations, but she looks as lost as I was. She definitely did not expect Riven to pull out his swords and fight us. A few moments of staring intensively at each other, Beatrix came up to Riven and stood by his side, ready to fight as well. Stella leaned closer to my ear before whispering instructions.

“I’ll take care of Riven. Can you manage to take on Beatrix?”- her shaky voice not helping this situation at all. I nod my head slightly and we stood in our fighting positions. Well, Stella did. And everyone else expect me. I suddenly remember that I know nothing about fighting. How the hell am I supposed to get rid of Beatrix then? I don’t even know basic combat moves. 

“Summon your dragon Bloom. Try to remember what you felt back at the circle.”- Stella yelled before Riven made the first swipe at her and so did Beatrix. No way I’m using magic. I can fight her without it. After all she’s still a student who is simply too drunk to comprehend what she’s doing. I don’t want to hurt her. 

Beatrix jumps in my direction and throws her first punch. I wasn’t as lucky as Stella and she hit me on my left side which almost made me fall to the ground, but I caught my balance. She giggles again like some sort of crazy person.

“Oh common. You’re a fire fairy. Aren’t you going to light me on fire?”- she giggled again and it honestly made my blood boil. Who is she to question my powers? I feel tiny sensation in my stomach which reminds me of the warmth I felt before with Stella. Oh no. 

I quickly glance at Stella to see how she’s doing to find that Riven is sitting on top of her with his two swords pressed against her neck. Fuck. She needs help. First time she needs help and not me. I try to dodge Beatrix but she doesn’t let me even get closer to them.

“Oh no kitten. You’re not going anywhere.”- I glance at Stella to see her struggling for air as Riven’s blade is choking her, but not drawing any blood. 

“Please, stop.”- I scream at him to only hear a chuckle as he presses the swords closer. I sprint towards them only to be stopped by Beatrix who twists my arms behind my back, disarming and bringing me to the floor. I scream in anger and frustration of not being able to help Stella. I can’t see her suffer like that. However, something happened. 

I didn’t feel Beatrix’s arms holding mine anymore. I didn’t see Riven on top of Stella choking her to death. Stella just laid there, hiding her head in her arms. I stare at her in confusion trying to understand what happened.

“I’ll take care of the girls Silva. Get these two idiots in suspension rooms.”- I faintly hear Miss Dowling’s voice somewhere behind me. I still did not understand what happened. However, I felt extremely warm, powerfully and worn out at the same time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That’s impossible. She can’t be the keeper of the dragons flame nor the princess of Domino. Last heir died sixteen years ago.”- Mr Silva spoke still shocked from the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers. In this chapter I’m introducing the backstory of Bloom. Some of it I will be using from the cartoon, and some bits will be my own. Hope you enjoy. By the way, thank you for all the comments you guys left on previous chapter. Love all of you equally ❤️

“Bloom. It’s Miss Dowling. Can you stand?”- I hear faintly Miss Dowling’s voice and loud protests of Riven and Beatrix behind me, as they are being dragged away from the scene. 

“I think so. What happened?”- I ask still shaking slightly due to the impact it brought. Only now I remember Stella who is still laying on the ground trying to catch her breath back. 

“You used your magic. Actually, your magic used you which can never happen again. Let’s go to my office. We have a lot to talk about. You to Stella. Are you alright or do you need medical attention?”- she raised her voice back at the fairy of light who only now managed to stand up, still coughing however. Damn, Riven got her badly. A fresh pink ish bruise started to show itself at the base of her throat but she pretended like it’s not there. 

“I’m good Miss Dowling. She can’t be what I think she is right?”- I squint my eyes when she mentions this. Miss Dowling sighs and nods her head unfortunately. What does that mean? I am about to ask a shit loads of questions before she puts her hand up to silence me. 

“All questions can be answered in my office. Let’s get going girls. Oh, and both of you are in detention this Saturday with me. Sneaking out late at night is not something we tolerate, right Stella?”- we both let out disappointed groans, thinking that she has forgotten about this, but Stella stifles a giggle in the end. I need to ask her about that story one day. I’m sure it is ridiculous. 

We made our way through the field and I catch the glimpse of Miss Dowling’s face. She looks anxious and concerned. I’m sure this is something important to overreact like that but I really want to know what the hell happened. Why did I feel like I was about to burst? I suppress the questions in me till we reach her office. 

As we walk in, Mr Silva is already there by the door waiting for us. Headmistress pats him on the shoulder before whispering something to him which made his eyes pop out of his sockets.

“That’s impossible. She can’t be the keeper of the dragons flame nor the princess of Domino. Last heir died sixteen years ago.”- Mr Silva spoke still shocked from the news. I give up on waiting and just spit it all out.

“Can somebody tell me what is going on or do I keep playing the guessing game? What the fuck happened there?” - they both look at me sympathetically and I feel Stella standing by my side, sliding her arm so she is holding my back. 

“Tone.”- Miss Dowling switched to her mother like voice back which makes me want to growl.

“I think you should sit down first Bloom. You must be tired from such a sudden energy burst.” - offered Mr Silva and gestured me to the chair next to Miss Dowling’s table. 

“I’m not moving until you tell me what the hell happened.”- I’m boiling with rage as no one is explaining shit to me. Silva put his hands up in the air as if in defence. What? I furrow my eyebrows as I notice Miss Dowling stepping closer to me. 

“We will tell you as much as we know but you need to calm down. Your eyes are glowing red.”- she explained and now I understood what’s going on. They are afraid of me. Well, they should be. I can still light this whole room on fire like I did with my parents house the other day. 

“Remember what I told you back at the Stone Circle. Focus on the heat.”- I flinch when out of nowhere I hear Stella whispering into my ear behind me. I completely forgot that she’s even here. I try to find the warmth and again, my focus drifts off to her arm holding my back. However, this makes it work. Why do I feel calmer knowing that Stella is right by my side? No. No Bloom, you are not developing any feelings towards her. Just friendship. I shove this thought to the back of my mind and try to concertante one containing myself. 

“Good. Now. Firstly, I think you should know that you’re the keeper of the dragon’s flame. The only one of its kind left. We thought that the last heir died sixteen years ago. It seems like it didn’t. Domino has hope now.”- I stare at her confusion written all over my face. Heir? It’s not what I think it is right? 

“Not exactly sure what you mean.”- I stumble over my own words not ready to believe in this. If they are saying what I think they’re saying, then I’m screwed.

“You are the queen of Domino. It has been living without its leader for sixteen years now and have been living in chaos and panic since. Oritel and Marion will be proud of their daughter for saving millions of lives. ”- she tried to explain but the more I tried to understand her thoughts the more confused I got. Me? A queen? There has to be a mistake. I’m just a normal girl from California. Well, not normal anymore but normal in the aspect of duties and responsibilities. I won’t be able to rule a whole city, or country or realm. Whatever it is. 

“Who are Oritel and Marion?”- I question and Miss Dowling looks like she has said something she shouldn’t have. Mr Silva stepped in to help.

“Bloom. I know it’s a lot to take in but this bit is crucial. Oritel and Marion are your biological parents. When the fire started in Domino, they gave you to Miss Dowling, so she could save you. On the same day, Miss Dowling found you wonderful pair who wanted to have a kid for long time. They were so happy to have you Bloom. Unfortunately, your real parents died in the fire and ”- I hold my hand up to silence him. 

“Are you saying that I’m adopted? But that’s impossible. I’ve seen my birth certificate trillion times and photos when I was younger with my parents.”- I raise my voice and take a step closer to professors feeling my emotions tipping again. However, I feel at peace once again when Stella takes a hold of my wrist and brings me back, our arms brushing each other by mistake. I sigh thinking that probably they are right and swallow my tears that were ready to flow down my cheeks. I’m not going to cry in front of them. 

“Okay. For the sake of this argument, let’s assume that you are right. It doesn’t explain what happened back in the field.”- I still didn’t have all answers. 

“Remember what I told you. Emotions equals magic. They don’t necessarily need to be positive. You felt scared, so your magic used you to protect your body. The dragon tried to free itself which can not happen any more. Especially in school or in class. You need to learned how to tame it.”- some things started to make sense but still all was like in a blur. 

“So, you’re saying that this dragon kind of protected me? I’m sorry but this is ridiculous. I agree with Mr Silva on this one. I can not have a real dragon inside of me.”- two professors looked sympathetically at me while Stella just tried to be by my side the whole time. 

“It is true Bloom. I know you don’t want to believe in it for some reason, but you will have to accept it. After all, it is who you are. The dragon is just part of who you are. Don’t allow it to consume and rule over you.”- I shook my head slightly still not fully believing that what they are saying is true. 

“On that note. I would advise for you to keep training with Stella to learn to control yourself. I will also be giving you private lessons after school, 3 hour sessions each.”- we both looked quizzically at headmistress when she mentioned lessons but she only scoffed.

“I’m aware of everything that is going on in this school girls. If that’s how Bloom will learn control, I’m more than fine with this. Now, get back to your rooms and please sleep. It’s already past two am. Your roommates must be worried.”- she explained as we both stared at her bewildered as to how much she has seen from the lesson Stella had given me not so long ago. 

“Goodnight.”- Stella spoke and with that we left the office, heading back to our from ready to fall asleep more than ever.


End file.
